sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Kevin Grevioux
Kevin Grevioux (born Sepember 9, 1962) is an American actor, screenwriter, and comic book writer. He is best known for his role as Raze in the Underworld film series, which he co-created. Education Grevioux graduated from Howard University in Washington, D.C. with a degree in microbiology with minors in both chemistry and psychology, afterwards attending graduate school working towards a master's degree in genetic engineering. Grevioux also began taking screenwriting and cinematography classes as well, and after his first semester of grad school had finished, he moved to Los Angeles to begin to work as a writer in earnest. He has written several spec scripts in various genres and wrote and directed two unfinished short sci-fi films: Indigo and Thanatos. He also started a graphic novel company called DarkStorm Studios in 2003. Career As an actor, he has been seen in such films as The Mask, ''Steel'', ''Congo'', Tim Burton's ''Planet of the Apes'' remake, and the 2003 vampire vs. werewolf film, ''Underworld''. ''Underworld'' was Grevioux's first produced writing credit. He came up with the original concept/premise and wrote the original screenplay along with director Len Wiseman, launching the Underworld franchise. He appears in the film himself as a lycan, Raze, and returned as the character in the Underworld prequel Underworld: Rise of the Lycans, which he will also be adapting into a comic book mini-series. He has also expressed an interest in telling more Underworld stories in comic form if this proves successful. Using Romeo and Juliet as an archetype, Grevioux based Underworld on his experiences with interracial dating and the tension that it often causes. He also brought a scientific element to the world of vampires and werewolves by basing vampirism and lycanthropy on a viral mutagen rather than the mysticism typically associated with these two mythic creatures. Early 2006 saw Grevioux form two comic book imprints, Astounding Studios and DarkStorm Studios. Grevioux's Astounding Studios imprint was to focus on all-ages titles such as Valkyries, Guardian Heroes and The Hammer Kid. The Darkstorm Studios imprint was a more mature line, including the books Alivs Rex, Skull and Guns and Uzan, The Mighty. Grevioux's voice is distinctively deep. In the commentary track of ''Underworld'', he relates that during the promotion and launch of the film, many fans asked him if his voice had been altered by computer, and were surprised to learn that it had not been. Grevioux wrote Marvel Comics' New Warriors volume 4. Grevioux also wrote Adam: Legend of the Blue Marvel, a character he created years ago as a young teenage comic book fan. The mini series was drawn by Mat Broome and Roberto Castro. He is also in the process of writing a story featuring Lee Falk's characters The Phantom and Mandrake the Magician, co-written with Mike Bullock. He also wrote ZMD: Zombies of Mass Destruction for Red 5 Comics. On December 2, 2009, Grevioux hosted a pilot episode for a concept series, Monster Tracker, on Discovery Channel. He sold the original screenplay for the film adaptation of his Darkstorm Studios graphic novel, I, Frankenstein, to Lakeshore Entertainment, which also produced the Underworld films. The story follows the original monster of Victor Frankenstein who is the only force that stands between the human race and an uprising of supernatural creatures determined to overthrow the world. Filming began on February 27, 2012. Grevioux is an avid NFL fan. His favorite team is the Minnesota Vikings. Filmography *''Animal Crackers'' (2017) - Samson the Strong Man (voice) *''The Prey'' (2016) - Reid * Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. ** "Deathlok" & "Guardians of the Galaxy" (2014) - Super-Skrull * I, Frankenstein (2014) - Dekar (also screen story, graphic novel) * Payday 2 The Web Series Episode 3 "Hector" & 6 "Vlad & Gage" (2013) - The Haitian * Young Justice: Invasion (2012) - Black Beetle * The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes ** "Avengers Assemble!" (2012) - Terrax * Underworld: Rise of the Lycans (2009) - Raze * Slayer (2006) - Grieves * Dirty (2005) - Daddy * The Batman ** "Grundy's Night" (2005) Solomon Grundy * Charmed ** "Witch Wars" (2004) - Brute Demon * Underworld (2003) - Raze (also first produced writing credit) * Dickie Roberts: Former Child Star (2003) - Emmanuel's Entourage * Hulk (2003) (uncredited) - Mitchell * Cradle 2 the Grave (2003) (uncredited) - Inmate Guard * Fastlane - Detainee ** "Pilot" (2002) - Detainee * Men in Black II (2002) - Pineal Eye * Planet of the Apes (2001) - Limbo's 1st Handler/Ape Commander/2nd Ape Soldier * Charlie's Angels (2000) - Bouncer * Malcolm in the Middle ** "Traffic Jam" (2000) - Police Officer * Malibu, CA ** "Three Dudes and a Baby" (2000) - Security Guard ** "Retiring Dad" (2000)—Very Large Man * The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas (2000) - Associate Goon * Bowfinger (1999)—Kit's Bodyguard * L. A. Doctors ** "The Life Lost in Living" (1999) - Prison Guard #2 * True Friends (1998)—Football Player * Don King: Only in America (1997) (TV) - Leon Spinks * Steel (1997) - Singer * Alien Nation: The Udara Legacy (1997) - Miller * Quicksilver Highway (1997)—Police Sergeant * In the House - Mad Frog ** "Close Encounters of the Worst Kind" (1996) - Mad Frog ** "Come Back, Kid" (1996) - Mad Frog * MADtv ** "Episode #1.1" (1995) - Worf * Congo (1995) - Roadblock Officer * Batman Forever (1995) - Harvey's Thug * Alien Nation: Dark Horizon (1994) - Sam * The Mask (1994) - Henchman #7 * Speed (1994) Bombsquad SWAT officer (uncredited) * Naked Gun 33 1⁄3: The Final Insult (1994) - Prison Guard (uncredited) * Stargate (1994) - Fossil Guard (uncredited, reading newspaper, then salutes Kurt Russell) * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (1993 - 1994) - Starfleet Security Officer (uncredited) ** "Past Prologue" to The Maquis" * Con Man (web series) - Himself ** "Thank You For Your Service" Bibliography * New Warriors (Marvel Comics) * ZMD: Zombies of Mass Destruction (Red 5 Comics, forthcoming) * Adam: Legend of the Blue Marvel (with Mat Broome, 5-issue limited series, Marvel Comics, January–May 2009) * Underworld: Rise of the Lycans (with Andrew Huerta, 2-issue mini-series, IDW Publishing, forthcoming) * DevaShard: at first light (with NBC, 5-issue limited series, Fluid Comics, November 2009) External links *Kevin Grevioux on IMDb *Kevin Grevioux at the Comic Book DB *Kevin Grevioux at ComicSpace *Astounding Studios *Darkstorm Studios Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Illinois Category:African-American male actors Category:African-American screenwriters Category:American science fiction writers Category:African-American writers Category:American comics writers Category:American male film actors Category:American male screenwriters Category:American stunt performers Category:American male voice actors Category:Howard University alumni Category:Writers from Chicago Category:1962 births